Naruto and the puppy
by xXtobiluverXx
Summary: naruto is having a normal, ramen-loving day, that is until he comes across a little puppy that somewhat drives him mad, rated T for language, . enjoy


**Ooookkkk now, I haven't written a story in a long time, but hey, im lazy, but today I got bored so**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….I wish I did**

**Thoughts are **_**italicized**_

"YOSH! Time for another awesome day full of ramen!"

Our favorite spiky-haired orange ninja was ready for another normal day **(define normal)** full or ramen,

Naruto closed the door to his apartment and headed down to Ichiraku **(spelling?)**

"Hmmm, I wonder what kind of ramen I'll get this time,"

'_Hmmm let's see beef or shrimp'_

'_Beef is really good, but shrimp is really good to'_

'_Beef, shrimp'_

'_Beef, or…' _

"BARK!"

"Eh, bark?"

Naruto took one look behind him and found a small, brown puppy following him.

He looked around to see if the little puppy's owner could be near, but found no one

"Hey little guy, you got an owner?"

"BARK!"

"Hmm? Well I can't leave you here, I'll take you along with me, just in case it rains,"

It took Naruto 10 whole minutes to think up a solution.

"Hey you can come with me until we find out who belongs to you!"

"BARK!"

"Ohh, so you like that idea, well then, of to Ichiraku!"

"Naruto, I don't think having a puppy on the counter would bring in many customers" said the old guy who runs Ichiraku **(I don't know his name)**

"But if I put him on the floor he might try to run off"

"Oh well, suit yourself, here's your ramen"

"Thanks old man, Itadakimasu!"

But, before his chopsticks could even touch his ramen, the little puppy ate it all in one bite.

"EHHH! Hey, I fucking paid for that!"

"YIPE!"

The puppy jumped off the counter and ran through the streets of Konoha with Naruto tailing at him.

"You better run you son of a bi-,"but before he could finish, he was grabbed by the collar by Sakura.

"Ne, Naruto,"

"Yea, Sakura-chan,"

"Why are you chasing this puppy, seriously, every day you get crazier,"

"Oh, well he ate all my precious ramen, and I was looking forward to it," Naruto said with a face full of anime tears.

"Where is he anyway?"

Naruto looked around and found that the puppy was in the arms of Sakura

"God Naruto you really are blind, and I think he did you a favor, all you eat is ramen, and you're getting fat, you need to cut down a little bit,"

"b-But then ill starve,"

"I said to cut down, not to stop completely,"

"BARK!"

"Even the dog agrees with me, but anyway you might want to find out who this guy belongs to"

"BARK BARK!"

Sakura dropped Naruto with a VERY loud THUD! **(He is getting fat)**

"Etai, Well, alright Sakura-chan, I'll see you later,"

Sakura put the puppy on the ground and walked away

"Sure, ja ne,"

"BARK BARK BARK BARK!"

"Hmm? What are you trying to say?"

"BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!"

"Ehh?"

"BARK BARK BARK BARK!"

"…I don't get what you're saying, this is going to be a problem unless I find someone who can speak dog,…..who the hell can speak dog?!"

**(11 ½ minutes later)**

"Oh yea, Kiba can!" **(I'm not sure if he really can)**

"Kiba can what?"

Naruto looked behind him to find Shino

"Huh?"

"I said, Kiba can what?"

"Oh, he can talk to dogs, so I was wondering if he can help me find this little puppy's owner,"

"BARK BARK!"

Shino took a small glance at the dog

"Well good luck finding him; he went on a mission this morning,"

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know, ask Tsunade-sama," Shino said while walking off

"Man finding this puppy's owner is harder than I thought,"

"BARK BARK!"

"NARUTO! Why the hell is there a mutt in my office?!" yelled a very pissed of Hokage

"Oh, well, I found him following me and I need to find his owner, but this guy won't stop and I think he's trying to say something, so I need to know when Kiba is coming back from his mission,"

"Kiba won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, not get the hell out of here, I don't want that thing to think this is the bathroom,"

"Ehh to late," Shizune said nervously

"NARUTO YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I RIP YOUR LIMBS APART!" said a raged Tsunade

Naruto was gone before Tsunade could even finish her sentence.

"My God she's scary I wonder how Sakura and Shizune can put up with being around her,"

"Yipe" **(when the dog says yipe it means it's scared)**

"Ah, well it's getting late so let's head home; we'll find Kiba tomorrow,"

"BARK BARK!"

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, and headed on in, with the little puppy right behind him

"Alright, since you ate my lunch, im starving,"

Naruto headed toward the kitchen and heated up some instant ramen

"Ah, finally! ITADAKIMA-"

"BARK BARK"

The puppy started jumping on Naruto's leg, trying to get his ramen

"Hey, stop jumping on me, im gonna spill"

The puppy stopped jumping but kept barking

"BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK"

"Oh my fucking god, you're like me when it comes to ramen… I have an idea"

Naruto jumped onto the table and ate his ramen in peace, with the dog trapped under a laundry basket

**(The next day)**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully and unaware of the puppy sleeping on his face, but he found out sooner or later.

He opened one eye only to find the puppy's butt in his face

"AHHHH! What the hell was that!?

The puppy jumped off of Naruto's face and hid under the bed

"YIPE"

Naruto was trying to get the puppy by reaching under the bed until he grabbed the dog's tail, bad move. Because of that, the puppy gave Naruto a small bite on the hand that didn't puncture the skin. It didn't hurt, Naruto was afraid the dog had rabies, although the dog didn't have any, and over reacted.

He ran all the way to Sakura's house, when it was like 3:00 in the morning, and banged on her door screaming, "SAKURA-CHAN, HELP ME, I'M CONTAMINATED!"

Naruto got inpatient and opened the door himself, he ran upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door open

"SAKURA-CHAN THE DOG YOU SAW YESTERDAY BIT ME AND IT HAD RAIBEIS, AM I GONNA DIE!? SAKURA-CHAN, STOP SLEEPING AND HEAL ME PLEASE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Sakura slowly got up with a VERY deadly aura around her, she walked over to Naruto and said "Did the dog look like it had rabies"

"No," Naruto said with anime tears running down his face

"Did he puncture your skin?" Sakura asked deadly

"N-no"

"THEN THERES NO REASON FOR YOU TO COME HERE!!" Sakura yelled while punching Naruto back to his apartment

"GOMENASAAAAI"

Naruto crashed beside the apartment building and made a huge crater.

"Etai…she got stronger…and if im not careful she might kill me,"

"BARK"

Naruto looked up and saw the puppy on the edge of the rail on the balcony to his apartment.

"Well since im already up, I might as well go training"

"BARK"

'_Damn that's right, I have to bring him along, hope he doesn't get hurt…ill be in big trouble'_

**(At the training grounds)**

Naruto was walking to the training grounds then he met Lee on the way.

"Hey bushy-brow, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Hey Naruto, I just came back from a youthful all night training challenge, and I youthfully succeeded"

Lee noticed the puppy sitting beside Naruto's foot. Lee bent down and picked up the puppy.

"Naruto, what are you doing with such a youthful puppy as this one"

"Trying to find out who it belongs to, so far I think Kiba can help me translate and then tell me who his owner is" explained Naruto.

"Oh ok I see, isn't he coming back from a mission this afternoon?"

"Yea so im stuck with this puppy until then,"

Just then there was a loud deep bark, Naruto turned around and saw Kiba sitting proudly on Akamaru.

"Hey Kiba, what are you doing back so early, I thought that you weren't gonna be back until this afternoon," said Naruto curiously

"Well I got back early" replied Kiba

"Ok, well, I'll see you guys later" Lee said as he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Ok anyway, hey Kiba do you thing you can help me with something?" Naruto asked

"Yea sure, what is it?"

"Well I found this dog and I was wondering if you could help me find out who it belongs to."

"Well it looks like one of the puppies my sister was raising, she said that one of them got away, and it was the one who loves ramen"

"Hey, he wouldn't stop bugging me when I was trying to eat my ramen" Naruto said while pointing to the pup that was chewing on his pant leg"

"Ok I'll just take him to my sister" Naruto handed Kiba the puppy," I'll see you around Naruto"

"Ok Kiba, see you"

**(back at Naruto's apartment)**

"AHHHH NO MORE CONSTANT BARKING" Naruto said as he plopped down on his bed.

"Although I have to admit, I do miss the little guy" He said as he closed his eyes to take a nap from all the trouble he went through in the past 2 days, only to be woken up by a 'meow' that came from his windowsill. Naruto looks up from his bed and caught eyes with a cat sitting comfortably on his windowsill.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

**WOOOO that was fun writing, hope you guys liked it and remember, REVIEW PLZZZZZZ**


End file.
